Have Yet to Pick One
by smartgal2007
Summary: This is a narutoinuyasha crossover. Kagome beat Naraku and gets sent to Naruto's world as a curse from him. Now Kagome must some how servive in a new world of ninjas while protecting the shikon no tama. What will happen? Plan to be a KagomeKakashi pairing
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat down as everyone prepared for camp. It was close to the final battle with Naraku and the group was bigger then ever. Sesshoumaru and his two companions had joined, Koga as well as Ginta and Hakkaku, even Myoga had joined. It took Inu Yasha a lot of sits to let Koga and his brothers join; and it took a whole day of sits to get him to let Sesshoumaru join. Kagome remember when Sesshoumaru came and asked to join.

**Flash back**

_Kagome was walking to a hot spring that they passed not to long ago when she stopped sencing a strong demon arua. Before she could do anything Sesshoumaru steped out from behind a tree._

"_Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she nached an arrow into her bow, amend at Sesshoumaru's heart._

"_Why is my pathetic half brother not near by to protect you?" he asked emotionally._

"_That is not what I asked, but if you have to know he is off with his undead clay pot of a whore." Kagome replied showing no emotion like Sesshoumaru._

**(Kagome gave up on InuYasha, she still loves him but only in a friend/family sort of way. But she still hates Kikyo.)**

"_He never did have a brain, to choose the dead over the living. This Sesshoumaru is not here to fight." He replied._

"_Then why are you here?" Kagome asked nither lowering her bow or taking her eyes off of him._

"_This Sesshoumaru wishes to join your pack since the hour is near for that bastered Naraku to be killed. Since this Sesshoumaru sees you as the alpha of your pack, and have more intellegents then InuYahas, he sees fit to ask you for permission." He explained._

"_Is that all?" Kagome asked as she started to lower her bow and arrow._

"_But this Sesshoumaru has only one recuset before he joins." _

"_Yes, and what would that be." Kagome asked._

"_This Sesshoumaru wishes to train you." Sesshouamru stated._

" _Well if that is all then by all means join, besides I can take all the training I can get and we need all the help we can get to take down Naraku." Kagome replied all happily. "Oh, by the way Koga and his brothers have joined, it took me forever to get InuYasha to let them, but for you, I think that it will take me all day."_

"_This Sesshoumaru understands." _

"_Well I am off to take a bath, you might want to wait till I am done before going off to camp site so I can explain to everyone that you're here to help." Kagome advised._

"_Then this Sesshoumaru will watch over you while you bath." He stated._

"_Fine, as long as you don't peek." Kaogme said happily._

"_This Sesshoumaru will not do such a thing unless he must to protect you."_

**End of Flashback**

Kagome sitenly laughed to herself, for the pass month and a half Sesshomaru, Songo, Kaede, and Miroku, heck even Shippo help train Kagome; all wanting her to be preparied for the battle. With in that month and a half Kagome some how amazingly was able to learn what all had to teacher; she was a fighting mechanic.

"Hey Kagome, make my damn raman won't ya!" yell InuYasha. Everyone looked at the two knowing what was going too happen.

"InuYasha, SIT! If you want raman so bad then fix it your damn self." Kagome replied forcefully.

InuYasha was about to replied after he picked himself up when he and all the other demons looked off to the south. "It is time, Naraku is coming." Sesshomaru said, and with that everyone prepaird to battle.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, it seems that you have all gathered, this shall make my killing you all easyer." Naraku said as he laughed evily.

Before anyone could do or say any thing a pink purified arrow went strait tords Naraku. Naraku noticed it just a bit too late and was hit and vaporized. "Naraku you filthy piece of trach, come out and fight us like a real man instead of hiding behind your puppests." Kagome yelled. Everyone was surprised that Kagome was one step ahead of them and was on the front line.

"As you wish my little miko." Naraku replied as he stepped out in all of his dark and evil glory, this was the real Naraku and everyone knew it.

Kagome was yet ahead of them again as she ran shooting arrows at an alarming rate, putting as much of her purifying power into them. This took Naraku off guard and thought try as he might, he could not doge all of her arrows. Everyone else then took this to their advantage and started to attack but was stopped by all of Naraku's demons, making everyone worried since Kagome had to fight the bastered alone.

While everyone fought their hardest so they can help Kagome, Kagome shot her last arrow and it hit Naraku's left leg, causing him to hiss in pain.

"It seems that you are all out of arrows my dear miko and are now weaponless." Naraku said evily.

"Not quite." Kagome replied as she pulled a hidden sward from her back and prepaired herself.

"Well now, aren't we full of surprises today." Naraku cooed back mockingly sending shivers down Kagome's back as he drew his sward.

"You have no idea." Kagome replied as she made her sward glow pink with her purifying power. Before Naraku had time to think Kagome was way laying on the offensive side attacking blow after blow after blow, making Naraku block all of her advancing attacks with no room to fight back.

The hours passed and the rest of the group were still fighting Naraku's demons not knowing weather Kagome was ok or not. Kagome on the other hand was still making Naraku fight only on the defincive side. Kagome then allowed her self to be open just enough so then Naraku could nock her sward off to the side. Naraku saw his opertunity and nocked the miko's sward from her, but before he could strick her she grabed her hidden knife and put her purifying energy into it as she stabed it into his heart.

A burst of energy flew out from were Naraku was vaperation all the demons that everyone was fighting. When everything had calmed everyone could see Kagome's knife in Naraku's heart. Then they heard the worst thing come from his mouth.

"I curse thee do live in a world were you will never see you family or your friends again, upon my dieing soul." And with those last words Naraku died and Kagome disaperided with the Shikon no Tama.

**Author's note: well there you have it the first chapter and I hope you liked it. I will not post the second chapter until I get at less 5 reviews. And if anyone has any ideas don't be afrid to share them with me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Yo, I'm sorry that I haven't updated any time soon, School has been killing me. Just to say that this chappy will probably be short, and that I thank all of those who sent me some reviews, they were great help in making me make time to write the next chapter. So with all of that said, please enjoy. **

**Chapter Two**

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, …"

"Yippy!" Naruto said all enthuse that his Sakura was going to be on his team, interrupting IrukaSakura just hitting her head on the desk.

"And Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka said.

"Yes!" Sakura cried outload as Ino gave her the evil eye.

"Uhhhh…." Naurto moned.

"Iruka, why must I be on the same team as that pathetic Sasuke?" Naruto cried out in a demanding voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! SASUKE IS NUMBER ONE IN THE CLASS, YOU AER DEAD LAST!" Iruka yelled at Naruto, not to mention all of the evil glares that he was getting from all the girls in his class. Naruto just gave a hmp and went on pouting.

"Team 8, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 10, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka." Iruka finally said.

**(ok people, I am tired it's late and I am way to lazy to type out the whole Kakashi and team seven meeting and all of that good shit. So just insert that little section right here; you know the get to know each other shit. )**

Iruka was walking through the forest, planning on getting a little practice with chakra molding (the tree climbing thing, hell he's still a ninja and needs to stay fit too yea know!) While he was walking he saw a bright light, then out of no where was a girl with black raven hair on the grown crying. Iruka quickly went up to her.

"Are you o.k.?" He asked her.

She just looked up at him, then a realization some thing that he did not know starting to shake violently and started to cry even more and loader.

"Shhhh, it's o.k., nothing is going to happen to you." Iruka said calmly to the emotional girl.

"I'll never see them again, I'll never see them again." She kept on saying over and over.

Iruka picked the girl up and decided that he would take her to the Hokage and that maybe the medics could help her since he could not; and with that he was off.

"Iruka, it's late, there better be a good explanation for this, who is that girl? (she stopped crying along the way)" the Hakage asked in an annoyed voice.

"Hokage-sama, I was out walk in the woods and out of no where came a bright light and when it was gone she was here, she was even worst then what she is now and nothing I could do would clam her. All she would say is '_I'll never see them again.'_ Over and over." Iruka explained.

"I see, hurry and bring the poor girl in," the Hokage order, and Iruka did as he was told. He placed her on the sofa, then turned to the Hokage.

"Would you like me to go get a medic, she is very emotional, and I think she has been traumatized?" He asked.

"Not yet, let's give her some time to calm down, if she doesn't then do so. Can you go into my kitchen and make some tea, it should help clam her down?" the Hokage replied.

"Sure Hokage-sama." And with that Iruka went to make tea for the poor emotional disturbed girl.

The girl in questioning curled herself into a ball. And started to take deep breaths to calm herself.

The Hokage noticing this asked, "You're safe, what is your name?"

"Kagome." she replied.

"Kagome, that is a nice name, I am the Hokage of this village." The Hokage replied.

Kagome just stayed quite, holding herself.

"Please tell me were you are from, and what has happen to you." The Hokage pleaded.

Kagome gave him a look, then took a deep breath. "I am from another world and time. In my world I am from the future, but we have a well on our Shrine that transports me to 500 years in the pass. I went back in time by accident the first time, and durring the time that I was there I manage to brake the shekon no tama (I know its not spelt right), so I decided that since I broke it I would go collect the shards; the shekon no tama is a very powerful jewel that can grant any wish it's holder wants. The shards were very powerful as well and dangerous. I and my companion, InuYasha, went collecting the shards along the way we meet others who become companions as well. We soon found out that there was an evil half-demon, named Nuraku, who seeked the sehkon no tama shards to make the jewel whole so he could make a wish on it. We could not let this happen. So we fought for the shards. Well after a few years it came to the final battle, he had half and I had half. I managed to get the other half and make the jewel whole again, as well as kill Nuraku, but as a demon, he could cure me when if he is killed, which he did." Kagome said. (give the poor girl a brake as well as me)

"What curs was that?" the Hokage asked.

"He cures me to where I would never see those that I loved again." And with that Kagome broke down again.

Kagome managed to fall a sleep before Iruka came back with the tea.

"So did you find any thing out?" he asked handing the Hokage the tea since Kagome was a sleep.

"Yes, I did, poor girl, the story she told me in the state she is, is completely true I can say, though it is hard to believe."

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?"

"She is from another world." He replied.

**Ha ha ah, not as short as I thought, well that is it for now. I will try to get the next chapter up asap k. Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok people, I have been a very bad girl and not updated this or any of my stories in a very long time. So without further wait here you go.**

**Disclamer: You know the drill by now; not mine but the plot it. **

**Chapter Three**

"What do you mean a different world?" Iruka asked with a shocked expression from what the Hokage had just said to him.

"I mean she is from a different plain, or universe that seems to be quite different from out own. It's quite obvious that she is no shinobi, and the way she speaks of demons and fighting them on what seems to be a daily routine for the past few years. It just all make since; besides I think I would have known if there was some demon person trying to cause problems." The Hokage replied to Iruka calmly while he drank his tea.

"Fighting demons on a daily bases!" Iruka exclaimed then looked at the girl and back to the Hokage a few time, "She don't even look like she has ever fought in her life, much less demons. So what are we going to do with her then?" He continued.

"I think we should make her a citizen of course, and _you_ should know that looks can be deceiving Iruka. I also think she would be a rather valuable addition to the village, and should she choose to become a shinobi, even more so within our ranks. But as for her current situation, I think it would be best if she staid with you for the fact she already knows you some what and that you would not harm her." He replied to Iruka.

"If you say so Hokage-sama, you are probably right about having her stay with me, at less until she gets comfortable in the village. Well if that is all then I think I should get her back to my place and get everything set up for her." Iruka said as he picked up Kagome and when through the window back to his place after the Hokage gave him a nod in satisfaction.

**Author's Note: Yeah Yeah, I know that this is really short, but its been a while since I have worked on this and I am having major problems trying to remember what I had planned on writing. Hopefully I'll have it figured out by the next chapter. Till then, Review plz.**


End file.
